


灵种 4

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	灵种 4

李东海从来没有看见过那样一双眼睛。  
  
论漂亮李东海没输过，家里大大小小兄弟都长得高大威猛，气势汹汹。唯有他鹰背蜂腰，身姿玉立，配上一张明朗阳光的俊脸，看上去像是个普通的习武少年郎。  
  
人类会有这么好看的眼睛吗？  
  
自从离开虎族来到人间历练，他看到太多充满欲望浑浊不堪的眼睛，而那双眼睛纯真又温柔。  
  
纯真？温柔？那双眼睛狭长锐利，乍一看让人觉得那双眼睛的主人不是恶狼也是刺猬，可李东海却一眼就喜欢。

干净利落。

李东海自小漂亮，在虎族的时候便受尽宠爱，一片光明中长大的东海心思纯净，双目清明。即便父亲因病去世后他来到人间磨练，见惯了人心丑恶，他依旧是一副傻虎有傻福的模样。

李东海是电灵根，恰恰好和雷灵根的李赫宰是密友，两人一同捉弄门派里的师长师兄，最后李东海总是凭借着一张人畜无害的脸，丢下李赫宰一个人承受师长师兄们的关爱问候。

后来两人自是一起出任务，形影不离。

因此李东海看到那双眼睛，下意识地想跟李赫宰分享他的喜悦赞叹，然后才再一次意识到这次是他单独出来办事。

那眼睛狭长的少年看到李东海直白眼神也明显一愣，向来讨厌别人因为自己的外貌这样直勾勾地盯着自己看，可是这孩童一样清澈纯净的欣赏与喜爱，让他不禁莞尔。

那一笑让李东海想起诗里说的，春风送暖。明明人清冷孤傲，笑容却挟着暖流，滋润进人每个毛孔里面，让人五脏六腑皆温暖舒畅。

李东海也笑了笑，亮出自己明晃晃的虎齿，目送那人无奈地笑着摇了摇头后起身回了客栈二楼。

“客官真是不好意思，店儿里人多把您怠慢了，您打尖儿还是住店？”忙碌的小二刚收完那人桌上的剩饭剩菜转头看见一身江湖气却满脸公子相的少年，赶忙堆了笑来迎客。

李东海眨巴着大眼睛，本来想着只是来这边搓一顿垫垫肚子紧接着办好事打道回府，现在看来留下住一晚似乎也不错。

说不定能多看几回那漂亮公子，李东海傻乎乎地笑了出来，完全忘了不久前他还埋怨着李赫宰去做别的事情没和他一起，急着想办完事回去找李赫宰喝酒打牌。

“住店！”李东海大手一挥，跟着店小二也上了客栈二楼。

一个门派自是不可能只知习武，坐吃山空。生意场一类的虽时常被习武修炼之人所不屑，但离了银子谁都过不好，。

此次李东海出来便是要解决生意场上的事情。论生意，李东海肯定不知道，但要说如何收拾坏了规矩的生意人，李东海耳濡目染了不少好手段。

倒也没做太过火，李东海像往常一样，把人警告了一番后，拿了门派的东西转身离开，全然不管那商户裤裆湿透地瘫在那里。

谁知半路杀来几个武功尚可的神秘人，团团围住李东海。

李东海又不想滥杀，脑子里浮现出白日里的凤眼小公子的笑脸。

真麻烦啊。李东海随意地应付着那些人的刀剑，他多想赶紧回客栈，说不定还能和那公子交个朋友，把酒言欢。

正分神之际，又一黑衣人不知从何处翩跹飞来。即便夜色浓如墨，也依旧能分辨出那人纤瘦如花枝的身条。

“师兄！你怎么来了！”刚才与李东海缠斗的那几人看到这位，语气中都是欣喜。

“我那边的事情都处理完了。”那人嗓音低沉沙哑，一字一句都是冰冷气势，有种运筹帷幄的气魄，与那窄肩细腰形成强烈反差。

得，又来一个麻烦，李东海漫不经心地想着，一个回神那人已经来到自己眼前，李东海身体先反应后退，刀刃堪堪在肩上划了一道，空气中多了一丝不易察觉的铁锈血腥。

来真的？李东海倒也不怕。李东海的剑花耍的漂亮，但也招招狠辣。若只看得这其中的绚烂便放松警惕，一个不留神就会因此丧命。

对方用的是一把不长不短窄窄的钢刀，像他人一样又凶又漂亮，对，即便看不到脸，李东海依旧觉得那人漂亮极了。他手腕转的干净利落，飒飒如霜花飞雪，没有一个动作是虚势。

两人你来我往，丝毫不拖泥带水。刀刃与剑锋在银白月光下凛冽着刺骨的光痕，代替了言语将两人链接在一起。大概只有一方被对方杀死，这场像舞蹈缠绵一样的拼杀才会结束。

李东海能感受到那人并非普通的习武之人，大抵也是个有些修为。见他身姿轻盈如燕，灵巧腾挪，是什么呢？

忽的一阵风轻轻拂面而过，李东海下意识地觉得眼前这人似乎是要御风离去。柔和而不失刚烈的，原来是风啊，李东海心里想着。

“师兄！师兄！”又来一个，李东海有些发愁，一开始的余阈早就被眼前这位使刀的风灵根给扰乱了。虽然自从眼前这人来了，那些个师弟就跟被点了穴一样变成木鸡立在那里，但是他还是觉得麻烦。

倒也不失为一个机会，看到来人，对方不自觉分神，胸前被李东海的剑花甩出一个浅浅的伤口。

“抱歉。”那人眼眸泛着墨绿光泽，有些怒意地瞪了李东海一眼，乖乖虎宝宝李东海不自觉地道了个歉，傻里傻气地模样反而让对方愣了一下后噗嗤笑了出来。

“钟云师兄，”刚刚赶来的人凑近，李东海善意地配合着止战，看着刚刚还和他真刀实枪拼死拼活的人此刻听着师弟咬耳朵。

眼前这人武功高强，修为看着也客观，人又漂亮。要是不是敌人而是好兄弟该多好。李东海单纯的小脑袋想起自己平日里只有李赫宰这么一个兄弟，要是能抱个大腿那该美滋滋。

对了，还有客栈里遇到的那个小公子，李东海想起那双凤眼，情不自禁乐陶陶，以后李赫宰单独出门他就不会无聊没人玩了。

“抱歉，你。。是我们大意了。”被叫做钟云的人听完师弟的传话以后语调语气变得说不出的尴尬。

看着李东海费解的模样，那人欲言又止了好久，最后还是那匆忙赶来的小师弟大着胆子上前告知了他们师叔如何大意乌龙地指挥他们来了错误地点又恰好碰上李东海。

那人听完小师弟的话，犹犹豫豫取下脸上黑纱布，露出一张巴掌大的小脸，在月光下玉石一样无暇剔透。

“是你？”白日里看到的凤眼，此刻里面尽是委屈懊悔，又有不情不愿的感觉，模样像等待主人责罚的小动物。

“我误伤了你，还差点取你性命。”钟云顿了顿，下决心说道，“你可用你的剑伤我，我绝不还手，还望你放过我这些不知情不懂事的师弟。”

“师兄！！”几个师弟顿时像滚沸的油锅里崩进水珠一样炸开，叽叽喳喳吵个不停，惹得钟云和李东海两人同时给那群麻雀下了禁声。

“你来吧。”金钟云闭了眼，抿了唇，绷紧身体等待着被刺破或穿透。

李东海这才注意到那人嘴巴也是小小的，没抿紧的时候像一颗熟透的小樱桃，现在唇肉被挤压在一起，让人觉得定是莹润柔软，像果肉一样鲜美可口。

钟云绷了好久发现不仅没有受伤，连剑挥起的风都不曾有。睫毛一抖一抖悄悄挤了挤凤眼，也打量起对方。

李东海被那小心翼翼抖动的睫毛萌到，明明刚才还杀气腾腾看着又酷又冷血，仅这一个小表情李东海把心里本就所剩不多的怨烦忘的一干二净，恨不得冲上去像对着家里哥哥那样搂抱撒娇。

“我不会伤你啊你不要再害怕啦。”李东海上前拉住那人的手，感到那人惊的颤了一下。

“谁害怕啦。”语气明显有些不爽，却乖乖地被拉着手。

好小的手，像个小孩一样软软的。大概是为了为了显得自己手像个大人的手，小手上戴了两三个戒指。

“我叫李东海，你呢，叫钟云？”李东海无辜的大眼睛有一种神奇的力量，慢慢地让警惕的钟云放松了下来。

“我姓金。”金钟云嗫嚅着向眼前直白的少年吐露自己名字，两个人一下子碰出火花，开始聊了起来。

“钟云哥，”发现金钟云比自己大些，李东海非常自觉地和金钟云拉进了距离，一口一个哥叫的亲昵。“哥回头一同去喝酒嘛。”

“呀，你个小不点儿。”金钟云不自觉就把李东海当做同门师弟一般，顺口就把以前给小狗取的名字套在了李东海身上。

金钟云取下了大拇指上的玉扳指，套在李东海修长的拇指上，深吸一口气，开口时语气里都是自责。

“这次再怎么说也是哥的错，这个扳指就当作我的一个诺言。”金钟云凤眼里都是对眼前这个乖巧小孩的疼惜，明明是个这么乖这么讨人喜欢的小孩，差点就被自己所伤。

一行人乘着月色归去，早已不是刀剑相加的关系。

金钟云万万没想到，他给的那枚扳指，会那么快就被李东海派上用场。

“钟云哥。。”李东海一双桃花眼迷蒙着种种纷杂情愫，手指紧紧捏着金钟云所赠的玉扳指。

“小不点你怎么了？”金钟云一把扶住这个人缓缓瘫软的李东海，软小的手握住李东海的腕，“怎么那么烫！”

“哥，我好难受。”东海的眼睛被生理性泪水糊得有些痒有些涩，两颊热烫潮红，激得他整个人处于梦境现实的交界处，仿佛看见了疼爱自己的哥哥，逐渐与刚刚认识没多久的金钟云重合在一起。

李东海彻底软了性子撒娇，几乎完全把金钟云当作自己哥哥，把自己蒸的通红苹果养的小脸在金钟云敏感纤细的脖颈上蹭啊蹭，惹得金钟云一阵一阵吸气，羞耻心搞得他也脸红的像个煮熟虾子。

金钟云也想象不到这小孩点这么背，今晚刚刚被自己和师弟们当作敌人差点受了伤，这会儿这副不正常的模样，明显是中了些奇怪的药物。

刚想嫌麻烦，佯装带了怒意瞪人，却再看到李东海笑的傻气兮兮地，软软地喊，“哥啊。”不禁轻轻拍了拍李东海毛茸茸的脑袋。

看起来是个幸福的小孩子，让人羡慕也让人不自觉想给他更多宠爱。

“还能走吗，在我这儿歇一下吧，你一人回自己房间也不安全了。”金钟云自己读了不少医书，甚至平日里还给自己的师弟金厉旭做指教，心想着把李东海留下好好帮他把这药效给处理了，也算抵了他今晚的过失。

中了药物的李东海看起来和喝醉了相差无几，摇摇晃晃整个人一直往下坠，整个人全挂在金钟云身上，带着金钟云一起往下沉。

金钟云身板纤瘦，扶着比他结实不少的李东海，一走一顿，还要时不时出手把李东海重新拉到自己身上，感受到他呼出的湿润热气洒在自己的脖颈，耳廓，锁骨，甚至连他的发丝都能感知到这小不点的热潮。

终于在两人跌进了床铺里，客栈的床铺不算柔软，一股淡淡皂荚粉气味中和了一点李东海口鼻间混浊的气息，让金钟云也不自觉放松了身心。

眼下没有药物，金钟云只得用自己的修为来帮李东海挨这药效。不一会儿李东海眼睛便清明了些许。

“钟云哥？”李东海眼睛清晰以后看到金钟云小脸离自己好近，几乎可以细数他的睫毛。白日里有些苍白的脸此刻双颊是桃李色泽，比晕了胭脂的小姑娘还要娇俏。

“你清醒了？”金钟云凤眼弯弯，小巧的鼻子笑的皱皱的，嘴巴咧成一个心状，看上去多了不少烟火气，是一种别样的可爱惹人怜。

李东海感觉小腹热热胀胀，像有什么火苗被点燃，延伸到两腿之间那处。

金钟云看到李东海仅仅正常了一下，很快脸红的更烈，喘气也从微醺迷醉变成粗重如鞭笞疼痛，不禁有些慌乱。

金钟云冰凉的小手摸上李东海额头，烫的他心头一颤，凑的更近，额头相贴。

金钟云的呼吸轻轻柔柔，软甜清新，李东海感到自己的燥热得到一丝疏解，让他分外安心。下巴也凑近，轻轻含住金钟云的嘴唇慢慢吸吮，像婴孩一样乖顺。

金钟云像受了惊的兔子，急忙想拉开和李东海的距离，却被李东海结结实实搂紧怀里。开始时李东海像是品尝糖果的小朋友一样单纯地把金钟云的唇吮的啧啧作响，谁也抵不过柔软馨甜又温柔满溢的包容，李东海被那温柔引诱着前进，舌头抵住金钟云的唇缝，手指抚摸上金钟云皮肤光滑细腻的脸颊，稍作用力捏住下颌骨撑开他的下颚，缓缓推入自己的舌头，缠上那人的小舌。

金钟云一开始觉得小孩只是不清醒地胡闹，明明块头比自己大，却连亲吻都像个孩童一样纯粹可爱，便乖乖被抱着任由他把自己当糖果当解药。但是随着口中被侵入，那人也越发急切焦躁，金钟云这才明白过来什么。

是合欢药啊，金钟云抬手想推开小不点，却发现自己的手变得绵软无力，这才闻到空气中一股湿热腥膻越来越浓厚，直到把金钟云整个包裹压制住。

动物的本能被激起，金钟云的肌肉纹理瞬间被汗水浸润，大脑一片空白，只剩下一丁点意识哭着呐喊自己的恐惧，眼前这个纯真的孩子，是百兽之王！

李东海吻得青涩又生猛，完完全全追寻着自己欲望，为每一个神经冲动得到的满足而感到快乐。

他脑海里已经一片混沌，唯有唇齿边的柔软是真实。内心里被缩在死觉的食肉动物本能几乎要冲破牢笼，恨不得将那软舌嫩肉全都吞进喉咙食入腹中。

金钟云被老虎发情的雄性气息震慑得浑身发软，即便眼下逐渐欺于自己身上的李东海毫无技巧可言，甚至都没有任何想要讨好自己的举动，他依旧被激起狐狸的本性。

“别。。”金钟云弱弱地从喉咙里挤出一个字，沙哑飘渺的声音还停留在空气中，就听见呲啦一下，亵衣被李东海扯破。

公虎发情的味道，在亵衣被撕开的那一刻，直直地扎进金钟云的毛孔之中，刺的他皮肤很快泛起了柔美的粉色。

李东海深深坠入金钟云那此刻失去凌厉尽显媚态的凤眸之中，从小到大只知父母亲人兄弟之间那种依靠关怀，第一次他感受到什么是欲望。

想把他撕碎吃掉，却又舍不得真的那么做。尖锐虎齿划过细嫩皮肉，留下一道道浅浅红痕，很快又消逝不见。

乳珠早已颤巍巍挺立，硬挺且脆弱，被李东海滚烫的口腔围剿，齿尖剐蹭，软舌抚慰，触感热度一起从小小的一点传至大脑，再遍布身躯。

金钟云脸也烧的通红，小口无意识张大想摄取更多的氧气，每一声吸气呼气都是难耐，成功地吸引了李东海的注意。

看着那小口中的软肉红润，李东海满脑子都是刚刚品尝过的美味，但是又舍不得现在口中的小小脆弱的豆子，最后伸了手直进去，用指尖代替去感受那里的温暖湿滑。

金钟云正沉浸在直击的快感里面，对于口中的入侵物，下意识地排斥，惊吓之间被自己口水呛到，蠢萌地咳嗽了起来。

李东海被这几声咳嗽惊的意识回了一瞬，埋头啃咬的同时伸手到背后一下一下拍着金钟云的后背帮人顺气。

待他咳嗽平息，李东海抬头看金钟云，发现那双凤眼咳得盈满泪水，眼眶四周血丝茂密，在瓷白小脸上分外扎眼也让人想尽力蹂躏。

透明的津液从那小嘴的嘴角流出，本人却还在平息咳嗽和刺激以后的呼吸，丝毫没有察觉这一小小窘迫，李东海脑子本来也只是恢复了一丝意识，身体随着欲望而去，嘴唇蹭上他嘴角液体，再一次捕获了那艳红的唇舌。

金钟云整个人被李东海按压在胸膛上，几乎要与李东海皮肉交融，他的体质哪能躲得过这气势汹汹的压迫般的情欲，渐渐脑子也变得不再清明。两个人双腿交缠，亵裤被两人蹬下来，在两人身下被碾压得皱皱巴巴。

李东海的虎尾不受控制跑了出来，短粗硬的老虎尾毛，顺着金钟云的股缝向上轻轻扫过，在金钟云敏感的后腰那里盘旋留恋，每一下都刺得金钟云浑身颤抖。

银白色毛蓬蓬的狐狸尾巴最终也没抵得住诱惑跑了出来，被老虎的尾巴一下勒住，缠绕攀附直至虎尾尖轻触狐狸的尾巴根，是猛兽的强势占有。

金钟云感受到李东海腿间那物又热又硬，触感有些熟悉但是又有些细微的不自在。李东海只想着削减自己的热意和难耐，横冲直撞地用自己的顶端在金钟云下体的几个口间错乱地横扫磨蹭，金钟云怕他直接顶进自己花穴中，咬了咬牙，用尽自己最后剩的一点力气和胆量，推开李东海。但是看到李东海纯净又懵懂的潮红脸颊，以及他眼中映着的已经沦陷投降的自己，金钟云决绝把腿张开，学着和自己有过关系的那几位，摸向自己的后穴。

金钟云从来没有自己给自己扩张过，眼下连多余的体液都没有，褶皱干涩异常，金钟云只进入了一点就把眉头拧成疙瘩，小脸绷得紧紧的，额头上冒出细细的汗珠。

李东海大概也明白了金钟云的意图，看他那副痛苦的模样，又看向刚刚伸入金钟云口中的那根手指，忽地把一根湿润的手指抵在穴口处，按压着挤了进去。

“啊！！！”金钟云正咬牙集中精神来忍耐扩张的不适感，突然后穴被另外一个人的手指入侵，疼痛和填充感一起扎羞耻的那处，一个没忍住失声叫了出来。

李东海彻底释放猎物本能，听到金钟云的哀嚎兴奋地小兄弟又硬了几分，急急地想把手指换成小兄弟捅进去，吓得金钟云用尽力气去组织，“别，再来两根手指。”

美人的眼泪即便是猛兽也会心生怜惜，李东海懵懵地点了点头，把其他几根手指又塞入金钟云口中，有过一次的不适，这回金钟云顺从地用舌头卷住每根手指，让每一根手指都湿淋淋地沾染上自己的津液。

随着手指一根根进入金钟云的后穴，金钟云娇媚浪荡的喘息哀叫也一声声落入李东海的耳朵里，一步一步引导李东海发现金钟云甬道里一个又一个敏感点。

感受到穴口像熟透被碾碎的果肉一样软烂的时候，金钟云已经软成一滩水，轻轻依附在李东海肩上怀里仔仔细细认认真真地喘气防止自己缺氧晕眩。

李东海抬起金钟云一只大腿搁在自己的腰上，一鼓作气把自己的阳物顶了进去，只听得噗的一声，顺畅无比。两人都感觉到了完整满足，李东海顺势再次把金钟云挤压进自己怀里，仿佛像让金钟云变成自己的一部分。

“啊。。。慢点！慢。。。点。。”金钟云的话语被一下又一下凶狠地撞击给撞散，本就迷离的凤眼渐渐变得涣散，大张着嘴拼命呼吸，完全忘记自己这副模样最是引狼，又一次被夺走了呼吸。

静谧的房间里，除却两人呜咽的呼吸吞咽声，最清晰的是两人肉体相撞和被拍打的水声。直白赤裸的肉体纠缠，李东海稍壮些的肌肉出了汗亮晶晶的，悉数都蹭到金钟云身上薄薄的肌肉上。金钟云的小身板整个被缠住，拧成奇怪又色情的体态。阳物后穴交织的地方大大方方地暴露出来，粗大的虎鞭一下一下捅进穴口里面，实打实地撞得屁股上的小肉都像水一样晃荡不止。

金钟云在欲海中死命抓住李东海这叶小舟，两只臂膀也使了最大的力气去回抱李东海。欲望在两人身体之间缠绕周旋，除却下身那处的疯狂，连剩下的部分都付诸于口舌见地激斗，随着津液流淌出来。

全身的感官似乎都放在这两处，金钟云感觉自己爽到灵魂都要从颅顶飞出，在强烈刺激下顺势进入高峰，紧绷许久的背部肌肉瞬间失掉所有力气。但是李东海的虎鞭还精神异常，被金钟云高峰后紧缩的穴道紧紧吸吮了几下以后反而更加精神，紧锣密鼓地开启了下一轮抽动。

“不行了不行了！！”金钟云急忙挣脱开唇齿间的动作，但是似乎并没有什么说服力，口鼻间都是李东海津液的气味，带着兽王的霸道，熏的他头脑更加恍惚。刚刚释放过的小兄弟在这不间断地抽插下重新抬了头，沾了刚刚射在两人腹间的精水后变得湿滑，让肉体律动的时候也能给前面的小兄弟一点甜头。

无缝衔接地插动让后穴更为敏感，加上前面的刺激，金钟云这次很快又释放，背部拱起一个夸张的弧度，后穴紧到快把李东海勒得喘不过气来，生生把他勒到射在那后穴里面。

射完以后的李东海似乎又变成了纯良乖崽，很快退了热睡了过去。金钟云也在平复呼吸的时候渐渐清醒，想抽离开身体却发现浑身使不上力气，眼皮子越来越重最终还是沉沉睡去。

第二日一向浅眠的金钟云早早便醒了过来，看到两人狼藉的身子，金钟云长叹一口气，拿了放在一旁的玉扳指，穿上衣服离开了客栈。

李东海倒是睡到太阳照屁股，醒来以后还傻傻地觉得似乎做了一场奇奇怪怪的梦，梦里金钟云变成一只毛茸茸的小狐狸，像他一样漂亮又可爱，乖巧地任他抱着睡了一觉。但是看到自己躺的似乎并不是自己的房间而且床榻一片脏乱，李东海这才冷静地在自己脑海里搜索昨晚到底发生了什么。

似乎是有金钟云白净纤瘦的身躯，赤裸裸地向自己展开。李东海还没安全开窍的小脑瓜瞬间爆炸，随手摸到小腹上已经干涸的印记。

闻了闻那个气味，那种味道如果他没记错，是狐狸确实无疑。

李东海思索良久，越来越多的细节涌入脑海里，那双含泪的凤眼，那沙哑含情的喘息，那纤细柔软却有力的腰肢，以及和交合时候的热情的后穴。所有的一切都是以前李东海从未想过的，让他很快下体又起了反应。

狐狸？李东海混乱的大脑捕捉到一点，自己的嫂嫂便是狐狸一族远亲，如果钟云哥是狐狸的话，那是不是通过嫂嫂就能找到。发现扳指被金钟云带走，李东海失望了一下但很快又打起精神来，没事，不论他到天涯海角自己肯定能找到他的。

匆忙收拾好了自己，退了两间客房，李东海赶回自己所修行的门派，开始给哥嫂写信。

“这次自己做事还行吗？”李赫宰好奇这没长大的孩子这次怎么没一回来就缠着自己玩闹。

“我啊，遇到了一个很重要的人。”李东海说着想起金钟云的弯弯凤眼，不自觉傻乐起来。

李赫宰习惯了李东海那张俊朗笑的傻的冒泡，也没往心里去。

还未等到回信，李东海便和李赫宰被掌门叫了去。

“上次东海出门，听说被别家所诘难。那掌门也曾有恩于我们门中一位长老，因此，难免要委屈东海了。”掌门背手看了乖巧的东海，想起东海哥哥托人把东海放自己眼皮子底下历练，不代表是让人受委屈。

“掌门我不觉得委屈。”李东海赶忙摇头摆手，若不是因此，说不定他还不会因此和金钟云熟稔，也不会后来进了钟云哥房间里和他。。。

“那边也很歉疚，应了要传他们门派里的一门独门密学给我们，你俩便去跟着学罢，也算是代表我们门派，给对方点诚意和台阶。”掌门交代完后，李东海脑子里弯弯绕绕好久才反应过来。

他要去见钟云哥了！

李赫宰不知李东海的心情，只看着这小傻子一会儿痴一会儿笑。

几日后，两人带着行囊下山奔向另一门派投靠修行。当李东海看到金钟云在另外两个男人中间笑的乖巧温柔时候，心像被浇了一盆冷水。

但是小老虎才不仅仅是因为傻才整天乐呵呵，更是因为对自己对生活的乐观自信。

等着，钟云哥，他看向那人因他而有些慌乱的眼眸，不自觉笑出来。

我会让你看到我，承认我的。


End file.
